thehideoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Harwick
'Nathan José Harwick''' (1956-2018) was an American gangster and businessman, who lived in Marbella. He was the foremost perpetrator of organised crime in Madrid until 2018. With his gang, known as "The Firm", he was involved in robberies, arson, assaults and murder. As a nightclub owner, he mixed with politicians and prominent entertainers such as Enrique Alphonse, Oona Pataky and Julio Rivera. He was exceedingly feared within the social environment. He became a celebrity, being photographed and interviewed on television. Harwick was murdered in 2018, at the age of sixty-two, after being fatally shot in the head by Dave Adkins, who wanted revenge for his father, who was murdered by Harwick in 1991. Life Born into a family of four children in New York City in 1956, Harwick was the eldest of four children born into a wealthy family from Coahuila, Mexico. He had three younger brothers named William, Robert and Simon, who was murdered by Miguel González in 1985. His parents were Henry and Valentina. His life of crime began sometime in the late 1970s, when he and childhood friend Stephen King formed their gang The Firm. The Firm Starting out with only a few villains, the gang was initially known as Nathan Harwick's Firm, until more people were recruited. In the early 1980s, there was only three members in the gang, including Harwick, Stephen King and Simon Harwick. Though after the death of Simon, he was replaced by Tony Morrison, the cousin of King. In 1986, one year after the murder of his brother, Harwick, King and other members of their gang immigrated to England, so they could take revenge on González. In Broomfield, a district of Southwark, Harwick purchased an old billiards club with the money he made from selling drugs and began organising several armed robberies, arson attacks and assaults. He also recruited a fourth member for the gang called Nicholas White, who was employed to be his driver. Along with The Firm, he also extorted money from others, lesser known criminals. In 1988, he shot a car dealer in the leg during a botched deal and was identified by the victim, but escaped from prosecution by King giving him a solid alibi. Harwick's temper contributed to his clash with the law, with no regard for the consequences. After spending five years searching for Miguel González, he was finally informed by Edward Jackson and Tony Morrison, that he had been seen entering the King William IV public house, in Whitechapel. Once he and the other members of The Firm visited the pub, Harwick fired two shots up at the ceiling and told everyone who he was searching for. He asked the landlord Frank Adkins if he knew González, and even though Adkins denied knowing him, Harwick never trusted him and insisted that his gang would evict the customers and close the pub. He ordered Jackson and White to stand either side of Adkins, while he interrogated him. However, Adkins fooled Harwick into believing a fabricated story and Harwick decided to let him go from his custody. Upon leaving the pub, someone was heard coughing underneath the floorboards and Harwick demanded for the person to be searched for. After a while, Morrison returned from the basement and declared that González ad been found, leading to Harwick to shoot Adkins for lying to him. Harwick then fatally shot González before he and his gang left the area and were never seen around there again. He and The Firm packed up and left London for Marbella, where he would soon recruit Louis Adolfo. While living in Marbella, he opened a nightclub called Caláda sometime during the 1990s. By the early twenty-first century, he had established himself with his glamorous nightclub and had celebrities such as members of parliament, famous actors and singers as customers. He became widely seen as a prosperous and charming celebrity nightclub owner. A large part of his fame was due to his non-criminal activities as popular figures on the celebrity circuit, being photographed by top photographers on more than one occasions. He socialised with entertainers such as singers Enrique Alphonse and Julio Rivera and singer Oona Pataky. Death Harwick died in 2018, after a violent showdown with Dave Adkins, who worked as the doorman at Calada. Adkins confessed he wanted revenge for his father Frank Adkins, who was brutally murdered by Harwick twenty-seven years before. Adkins broken into Boutique Villa and assassinated Harwick's bodyguards. He told Harwick, that he suffers with traumatic flashbacks and was the only witness to what happened in 1991. Category:Characters Category:The Harwick Family Category:Gangsters Category:The Firm Category:People